This invention relates in general to the construction of firearms, and in particular, to a new and useful firearm having first and second damping springs which come into successive action on the gun barrel which is movably mounted in the gun housing and which also includes a firing pin designed as a gas piston which is moved rearwardly during firing and engaged with control members to release the locking member after firing.